Ein bisschen Harry Teil 1 und 2
by nightmoon crow
Summary: Voldemort ist immer noch tot! Aber Snape lebt wieder und Voldi hat ne Schwester.


**Titel:**Ein bisschenHarry Potter, ein bisschen mehr von allem  
**Autor:**nightmoon crow  
**Fertig gestellt**: noch nicht fertig (es folgt eine Komplette Fassung)  
**Darsteller:**Linda (anfangs "kleines Mädchen"), Snape, McGonagall ...  
**Kategorie:**Romance/(etwas)Porn  
**Beschreibung:**Eine Schnulze die noch länger wird... bis jetzt ist nicht vil was passiert, aber bald kommt mehr  
**Disclaimer:**J.K. Rowling  
**Kommentar:**Snape ist hier nicht schwul (ist sonst eigentlich nie so...ich undHetero Sachen schreiben oO) Es ist eine zenierte Variante desOriginals... der es Lesen möchte bitte melden.

Harry Potter nach dem Ende. Voldemort ist besiegt, alle sind irgendwie Tod und keiner weis wiees Harry so geht.

Hier istes also: Harry Potter und das wirklich wahre, gute? Ende. Eine Schnulze wie sie nicht besser sein könnte, es gibt nur mehr anstößiges ( tja so bin ich eben). Es ist eine Weiterführung vom letzten Roman vonJ.K. Rowling. Bla bla... selber schuld..bla bla

Viel Spaß mit Teil 1 und 2:

Ein kleines Mädchen steht vor einerTür in Hogwarts. Der Schulverkehr konnte noch nicht wieder aufgenommen werden, db Dumbledore gestorben ist und Professor McGonagall noch im sonnigen Süden Spaniens schlummert. Das Mädchen ist also ungestört und öffnet die Tür, die sich quietschend und knarrend in den Raum falle läst. Ein dunkler Raum, kalt und nass. Es riecht etwas modrig, was für einen Kellerraum nicht unüblich ist. Sie schnippst locker mit der rechten Hand und über dieser erscheint eine bläulich grüne Flamme, die ihr das Zurechtfinden im Raum sichtlich erleichtert. Sie schnippst ein zweites Mal, die Flamme wird größer und wandert schließlich an die Decke um den gesamten Raum zu erhellen. Nun erbietet sich ihr der gesamte Innen - Bereich, ein aufgeräumtes Büro. Neben unzähligen Gläsern, Flaschen mit Giftstoffe, etlichen Zaubertränken und Schriftrollen, sind auch die Bücher wohl geordnet und fein säuberlich gestapelt. Das Mädchen beginnt jede Ecke des Zimmers zu durchforsten, jeden Stein um zudrehen und jeden Schrank zu öffnen. Kurz: sie sucht. Während des Suchens flüstert sie leise, wie sie es schon eh und je getan hat.

Kleines Mädchen: "suchend" Wo kann die nur sein? Der hat aber auch so viele, und dass der immer so ordentlich ist.  
_Sie richtet sich auf und stützt ihren Rücken mit ihrer rechten Hand._So war er schon immer, alles muss seine Ordnung haben. "lächelt"

Nach einer endlos erscheinenden Zeit hält sie eine alte Schriftrolle in der Hand, sie ist verstaubt und wurde schon einmal angezündet. Der Staub rieselt zu Boten als Linda (das kleine Mädchen) die Schriftrolle aufrollt. Ein Spruch stand in der Mitte des Parlaments, darunter einige Anweisungen und lieb gemeinte Worte_. Felitio noktu...blabla...renutso...bla...bla...dorutuk_..., der Spruch ist ziemlich schwer, sie braucht bestimmt noch eine Weile bis sie den im Kopf hat. Dann fällt ihr Blick auf die Schrift unterhalb des Spruches_. Gez. L._Riddle, sie streicht mit dem Finger über diesen Namen und liest weiter_. Halte dies als Zeichen meiner Freundschaft in ehren, ich muss für unbestimmte Zeit fliehen, du weist warum. Wende dies nur an wenn du in größter Not bist und treibe keine Schande damit. Wenn dies in falsche Hände gerät, werde ich mich in meiner wahren Gestalt zeigen lassen_!

Linda: Er hat sie aufgehoben, er hat sie tatsächlich noch.

Mit einem kleinen geschmeichelten Lächeln geht sie mit der Schriftrolle nach draußen, schloss die Tür und räumte auch den Raum mit einem Zauberspruch auf. Nun muss sie nur noch zum nahe gelegenen Friedhof. Danach wird alles besser sein, sie wird alles klähren.

"flieg" "flieg"  
Linda: Wow ich habe Hogwarts schon verlassen, dabei flieg ich doch erst 4 Sekunden.

Am Friedhof angekommen, ja sie ist schon da, steht sie nun vor einem Grabstein. Schlicht und einfach, ohne Blumen, fast schon trostlos steht er da. Linda beginnt die Schriftrolle auszubreiten und mit ein paar Steinen zu befestigen, dass sie nicht mehr zusammen rollen könne. Sie beginnt den Spruch auf zusagen, da aber während dessen weht der Wind durch die Bäume und kann man den Spruch leider nicht verstehen. Dann beginnt es zu blitzen und zu Donnern, ein grelles blaues Licht umkreist das Grab und Linda. Der Kreis wird immer größer, immer stärker und zieht sich schließlich ruckartig zusammen. Es beginnt alles um sie herum zu Beben. Linda ist von der geballten Macht des Lichtes ohnmächtig gewunden. Ein blaugrünes Licht erscheint direkt über dem Grab, der Wind weht die Blätter durch die Luft und es beginnt mit einem gräulenden Donner zu regnen. Das Licht wird immer stärker, bis es sich schließlich öffnet. Ein Portal entsteht und aus diesem kommt eine schwarze Gestalt heraus. Sowie diese den Boden leicht mit dem Schuh- Ansatz berührt verschwindet das Licht, der Regen verschwindet, es hört auf zu Gewittern und die Sonne erhellt alles bis auf den letzten Grabstein.

Gestalt: Uhh, was ist passiert. Linda? Sie hat es tatsächlich ausprobiert... Moment mal, das heißt ja, dass sie in meinem Arbeitszimmer war!! Du kleines Biest. "grins"

Er kniete sich neben Linda und streicht ihr über die Wangen die Haare weg, die ihr ins Gesicht wehten. Sanft hebt er sie auf, setzt sich mit ihr und auf den Besen, der leicht über den Boden schwebt und fliegt nach Hogwarts. Ihr weißes Kleid und ihre gleichfarbigen Haare tanzen mit dem Wind. Die Zinnen Hogwarts schon im Blicke fliegt die schwarze Gestalt zielstrebig über den Sonnenschein überfluteten See. In Lindas Hand die Schriftrolle, wachte sie schließlich auf einem altmodischen Sofa auf. Sie war in Snapes Zimmer. Ein hoher Raum, gut belichtet und, wie immer, penibel ordentlich. Sie stand auf und ging zum Fenster, lehnte sich an die schweren, weinroten Vorhänge und schaute hinaus. Professor McGonagall kam gerade aus dem Urlaub zurück und Professor Snape begrüßte sie höchstpersönlich. Als diese ihn sah ließ sie die Taschen fallen, stockte und schaute ihn nur noch mit offenem Mund an.

Snape (der mal "Die Gestalt" war): Aber Minerva, sie sollten nicht ihre Taschen fallen lassen, ich hätte sie schon hoch getragen. "grinst, wie ungewöhnlich"

McGonagall: Sie... Sie leben noch?

Snape: "warum ist der denn so gut gelaunt" So würde ich es nichtausdrücken, Minerva. Einer kleinen Freundin habe ich diese Gunst zu verdanken.

McGanagall: Aber... Wiederbelebung.. das geht doch nicht? Wie hat diese Freundin das geschafft?

Snape: Sie hat einen Spruch erfunden der das kann. Ein mächtiger Spruch, der viel von einem Fluch hat, aber weitaus mehr können verlangt. Selbst Professor Dumpledore, Gott gehab ihn selig, hätte es nicht leicht gehabt ihn wirken zu lassen. Sie aber hat es geschafft, einfach so. Die Riddle Kinder haben schon immer sehr viel Macht gehabt, auch wenn sie diese unterschiedlicher nicht hätten einsetzen können.

McGonagall: "entsetzt" RIDDLE!! Sie meinen er hat überlebt, geht das etwa wieder alles von vorne los?

Snape: Aber nein, Potter hat gutes Werk vollbracht.

McGonagall: Aber, wer... ?

Snape: Ganz unscheinbar gibt es ein zweites Kind namens Riddle.

Mcgonagall: Ist diese vom selben ... Wesenszuge?

Snape: Mit Nichten, sie ist ein Herz von einer Seele. Aber jetzt kommen sie doch erst einmal herein, sie müssen sich als Direktorin erst einmal einarbeiten.

McGonagall: Oh Gott, oh Gott, das fängt ja verwirrend an.

Beide begeben sich zur Tür und gehen rein. Linda wendet sich von Fenster ab. Sie geht aus dem Zimmer, schließt die Tür hinter sich und schländert zum Ausgang. Einige Schüler, die hier in Sicherheit gebracht wurden, treffen sie und sind verwundert, da sie diese Person hier noch nie gesehen haben. Sie aber geht schnurstracks zum Ausgang um endlich aus diesem Ort zu fliehen. Nicht einmal Snape hätte sie jetzt aufhalten können, sie ist entschlossen ihn in Frieden zu lassen. Fest von der Meinung überzeugt, dass Snape mit McGonagall weg ist, schlendert sie zum großen Tor. Der Ausgang, ihre Freiheit, sie konnte es kaum erwarten.

Snape: Du willst schon gehen?

Linda: "erschrocken" Ähh...

Snape: Ohne dich zu verabschieden, ohne dass ich mich bedanken kann. Es ist also wie letztes Mal.

Linda: "dreht sich zu ihm um" Ich dachte nicht dass du.. "Kopf schüttel" Sie mich damals hätten noch sehen wollen. Immerhin bin ich die... Ich... Ich muss gehen.

Snape aber packt sie am Oberarm und zerrt sie zu sich.

Snape: So schnell lass ich dich nicht mehr davon.

Linda: "verwirrt" Aber... aber du liebst doch Lily?

Snape: Dachte ich auch erst, dann aber bist du erneut in mein Leben getreten.

In seinen Augen war pures Verlangen, er drückt mit jeder Geste, mit jeder Ader seines Körpers aus, wie sehr er nach ihr verlangt. Sie weiß nicht wie sie reagieren soll, nie hätte sie sich bei ihm so eine Reaktion erdacht. Einerseits wünschte sie es, lange schon hat sie auf diesen Tag gewartet, viele Nächte hat sie von solchen Sachen geträumt. Doch auch Angst steigt in ihr auf. Angst vor ihm, dass er ihr weh tun würde, dass er sie nur benutzt, es war so viel was ihr jetzt durch den Kopf ging. Doch aufhalten kann sie Snape nicht er zerrt sie mit in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen schiebt er sie in den Raum und schließt die Tür indem er sich an sie lehnt. Linda spürt richtig wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schießt, sie spürt ein Gefühl, wie sie es noch nie gespürt hat, es ist so intensiv, dass sie droht umzukippen. Ihr wird heiß und kalt gleichzeitig, sie hat Angst vor dem was als nächsten passieren wird. Doch will sie es auch, sie möchte es schon so lange, so oft, wenn er an ihr vorbei gegangen ist. Doch jetzt ist es etwas anderes, jetzt will er es. Man konnte sein Verlangen förmlich schmecken. In Gedanken zog er sie schon aus. Linda wird es zu viel, sie muss ihn Stoppen, doch wie stoppt man einen gierigen Mann?

Linda: "verwirrt" Warte, was... was hast du vor?

Snape kommt schweigend immer näher. Bis er einen Schritt vor ihr stehen bleibt. Er beugt sich vor, legt seine starken, warmen Hände auf ihre Schultern und streift ihr sanft die weiße Seide ab. Das Kleid fällt auf den Boden. Zum Vorschein kommt ein blasser kleiner Körper, unberührt, unbefleckt und zart. Snape betrachtet Linda, die nun schrecklich zu zittern beginnt. Nie zuvor stand sie nackt vor einem Mann. Snapes Blicke sind erfüllt von Gier und Lust, doch er schaut sie nur an. Er betrachtet ihr Gesicht, ihre Augen, so rot und doch unbeholfen und unschuldig. Dann schleicht sein Blick nach unten, die Brüste entlang und bleibt bei der Hüfte stehen. Er umgreift diese sanft und hob Linda auf sein Sofa. Diese kann sich nicht mehr bewegen, kann nichts mehr sagen, lässt es einfach nur geschehen. Wie soll sie es auch verhindern?

Snape: Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich tu dir nicht weh.

Linda: "aus der Trance gerissen" Doch, du würdest mit mir schlafen obwohl du Lily liebst.

Snape: Lily ist tot und...

Linda: "wutentbrannt" Du hast die Schriftrolle, wenn du es nicht schaffst ich hol sie gerne für dich zurück.

Snape: "erstaunlich ruhig" Ich möchte sie nicht wiederbeleben, sie ist glücklich gewesen, sie hat einen Sohn.

Linda: Aber warum nicht mehr? Du hast sie selbst noch im Tode hinein geliebt.

Snape: Ich habe zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit ihr abgeschlossen. Sie war wie dass Meer. Sie verbarg einen Schatz hinter sich, den ich nun voll und ganz auskosten möchte.

Linda möchte gerade etwas sagen, doch Snape hält ihr den Finger auf den Mund, sie schweigt. einen kleinen Moment schauen sich beide schweigend an, sie sehen sich direkt in die Augen. Ihre Augen werden glasig blau. Da Snape das schon von früheren tiefen Blicken kennt, stöhrt es ihn nicht. Er nähert sich langsam und spürt ihr leises, schneller werdendes Atmen. Schließlich küsst er sie auf den Mund, zart und vorsichtig. Er fühlt die wärme ihrer weichen Lippen und küsst sie noch ein zweites Mal. Sie schließt die Augen und beginnt ihn voll und ganz zu genießen. Er streichelt ihre Brüste sanft, während er sie küsst. Seine Hand gleitet langsam in ihren Schoß, ihr wird immer heißer, wie soll sie diese Hitze ertragen? Er beginnt langsam ihren Schoß mit Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger zu massieren. Sie wird rot, ihre Augen glasig und sie beginnt immer stärker zu zittern. Jetzt dringt er mit den Fingern in sie ein, massiert vortwährend weiter. Linda kann nur noch stönen, sie bekommt schlecht Luft, aber auf eine so wohltuende Art, dass sie keine Not verspürt. Sie möchte ihn ganz, sie möchte ihn jetzt. Beide schauen sich in die Augen und wissen genau was der andere denkt. "Nimm mich, nimm mich jetzt." Sanftes, leises stönen kommt aus Snapes Zimmer. Jeder weis es, wenn er vorbei geht. Beide geben sich einem zarten Liebesspiel hin.

Unterdessen im Büro von Dumbledore.  
Professor McGonagall geht auf Fawkes zu und streichelt ihn sanft. Dabei muss sie an Dumbledore denken. Mit wehmütigen Blick schaut sie sich nun um.

McGonagall: "schaut bedenklich in die Luft" Und das alles soll nun ich Verwalten, liebster Albus? Du hast mich hoffentlich nicht mit deiner Entscheidung überschätzt. Ach mein Freund, es ist schade wie du von uns gehen musstest. Professor McGonagall schüttelt den Kopf. Sie hört plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme. Sie klingt leiblich und ruhig. Ganz wie die von Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall dreht sich um, suchte den Raum mit den Augen ab, kann aber nichts und niemanden finden.

McGonagall: Albus, sind sie das?

Albus: Liebste Minerva, ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns noch sietzen sollten. Meinst du nicht auch?

McGonagall: Ich glaube das ist eine Frage des Respekt ihnen gegenüber. Aber wenn sie das begrüßen.

Albus: "lacht" Dann musst du das aber noch üben.

McGonagall: Wie kannst du eigentlich mit mir reden, du bist doch...

Albus: Sagen wir mal so, ich habe noch nicht alles erledigt. Ich möchte ungern in die ewigen Jagtgründe eingehen ohne vorher nicht alles geschafft zu haben.

McGonagall: "grinst" Also, wenn es darum geht, solltest du vielleicht doch wieder zurück kommen.

Albus: Wenn es denn so einfach wäre, aber ich glaube ich möchte nicht zurück kommen. Ich bin sicher du wirst eine gute Direktorin.

McGonagall: Es ist "so" einfach. Ich habe noch vor einem Moment Professor Snape gesehen.

Albus: Ich meine doch zu wissen, dass er tot ist, wie kann das sein?

McGonagall: Er meinte ein Riddle habe ihn ins "Leben" zurück gerufen. Ich konnte es nicht glauben als ich es sah. Hoffentlich hat er nichts schlimmes vor, dieser Riddle von dem Snape sprach. Snape hat dich schon "hust", tut mir Leid.

Albus: Snape hat mich getötet, aber nur weil ich ihn darum gebeten habe. Ich wäre eh bald an dem Fluch gestorben, und das noch viel Qualvoller. Ach ja, ich glaube du meintest "Die".

McGonagall: Die? Wie meinst du das?

Albus: Wenn du von Riddle sprichst, solltest du "sie" meinen. Der werte Tom ist ja von uns gegangen. "lacht" Ich habe sie einmal gefragt wie es ihrem Bruder geht, da ist sie ziemlich traurig geworden. Sie fühlt sich sicher nicht gut in einem solchen Schatten.

McGonagall: Eine Riddle, hier, in welchem Haus soll sie denn sein?

Albus: Aber Minerva, in deinem, Griffendore. Ich glaube sie nannte sich Linda Lean

McGonagall: Du machst meine Verwirrung noch schlimmer, als sie ohnehin schon ist. Griffendore, Riddle? Moment Lane, diese unauffällige Kind, sie ist viel zu gut um dieser Abstammung beizuwohnen.

Albus: Nun, jede Familie hat ihr schwarzes Schaf. Wenn aber alle Schafe schwarz sind ist das schwarze Schaf eben weiß. "überlegt ob Minerva das auch begriffen hat" Ach egal, jeden Falls wechseln ihre Augen die Farbe wenn sie Angst hat. Ich glaube ich war ihr immer ein wenig zu groß.

McGonagall: "hat es tatsächlich begriffen" Aber dann müsste sie doch vor Hagrid auch angst gehabt haben, und das bezweifle ich.

Albus: Hmmm... fragt sich nur warum sie vor mir so eine Angst hatte.

McGonagall: "schaut auf, reibt die Finger am Kinn" Das wird wohl eine Frage sein, die nie ihre Antwort findet.

Zurück in Snapes Zimmer.  
Dort liegt Linda zugedeckt auf dem Sofa. Er sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtet sie, ihr leises Atmen lässt ihn erröten. Er ist sich sicher, er liebt sie und nur sie. Linda wacht langsam auf, mit einem leichtem Schwanken hebt sie sich nach oben und greift sich an die Stirn.

Linda: Uhhh.. ich fühl mich wie nach einer Übungsnacht.

Snape: Gut geschlafen? "er lächelt sie liebevoll an"

Linda: "erschrocken" DU BIST NACKT!!

Snape: Ich vermute fast, dass das normal nach einem solchen Erlebnis ist. Du bist doch auch Nackt.

Er dreht sich zum Schreibtisch und... schreibt. Linda betrachtet seinen blanken Rücken, so weiß und mit einigen großen Narben versehen. _Er ist so wunderschön, ich liebe ihn. Ich darf nicht... ich darf das nicht zulassen, er ist doch.. er ist doch immer noch der kleine Junge, den sein Vater schlägt. Ich kann ihn nicht weh tun, was ich sicherlich werde. Ohh ich bin so verwirrt. _All diese Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf, doch stand sie schließlich auf und ging auf ihn zu. Sanft berührt sie Snapes Rücken, fährt diesen rauf und umarmt Snape dann. Dieser dreht sich zu ihr um und küsst sie, bis er aufsteht, seine Hände an ihr Gesicht legt und sie intensiver zu küssen beginnt_. Ich möchte ihn lieben, egal was kommt. Ich lass dich nie wieder los._

Linda: Ich werde jetzt gehen, o.k.?

Snape: Das wirst du auch müssen, ich möchte mich noch einmal mit Professor McGonagall unterhalten. Sie scheint den Schock schon verdaut zu haben. Doch vorher zieh dir etwas an.

Linda: Du hast dich irgendwie verändert. "lächelnd zieht sie sich an"

Snape: Im Unterricht werde ich noch der selbe sein, vorausgesetzt ich kann meinen Job behalten. Und du wirst mich dann auch sietzen.

Linda: Nein...

Snape: "etwas wütend" Wie bitte?

Linda: Insgesamt war ich nun mehr als doppelt so lang in der Schule wie du, es wird Zeit mein Leben zu beginnen.

Snape: Werde ich in diesem Leben vorkommen.

Linda: Wenn du es denn gern möchtest, vorausgesetzt du erweißt dich als würdig.

Lächelnd und mit einem Augenzwinkern verlässt sie das Zimmer. Snape macht sich auf den Weg zu Professor McGonagalls Büro. Auf den Weg dort hin kommt ihn ein Hauself entgegen. Ängstlich spricht dieser Snape an.

Hauself: Sir? Entschuldigen sie Sir, aber wären sie so freundlich mir zu sagen wo dieses junge Fräulein hingeht?

Snape: "streng" Was möchtest du von ihr?

Hauself: Ich komme im Auftrag ihres Bruders und soll sie sprechen.

Snape verliert die Fassung. Er packt den Hauself am Kragen und schüttelt ihn.

Snape: "ähh.. wütend" Was willst du, sag es mir? Wenn du ihr ein Haar krümmst, dann Gnade dir Gott.

Hauself: "verängstigt" Aber nein Sir, ich würde ihr nie etwas antun können, Sir. Sie müssen verstehen, ich bin der Hauself ihrer Familie.

Er wird von Snape runter gelassen und bekommt außer einer Warnung noch eine Entschuldigung und den Weg gesagt. Der Hauself macht sich auf den Weg zu Lindas Zimmer. Diese ist schon am Packen, jeden Falls versucht sie es. Sie ist gerade dabei Anlauf zu nehmen um auf den Koffer zu hüpfen, als es von draußen (wo auch sonst) an die Tür zu klopft. Linda dreht sich erstaunt um.

Linda: Ja? ... Herein.

Die Tür öffnet sich langsam und zögernt. Der Hauself tritt einen Schritt vor die Türschwelle und verbeugt sich äußerst tief.

Hauself: Ich wurde geschickt, von ihrem Bruder. Ich soll ihnen dienen.

Linda: Öhh... komm doch erst einmal rein. "zeigt mit einer Handbewegung auf einen Stuhl" und setz dich.

Hauself: "macht große Augen" Waas, ich soll mich setzen?

Linda: Macht man das nicht? Habe ich einen Fehler gemacht? Du kannst auch stehen, wenn du willst.

Hauself: Der Herr hätte es Kasur nie erlaubt sich zu setzen.

Linda: Kasur, das klingt schön. So, jetzt mal Klartext, was willst du hier. Ach ja und: du darfst dich JETZT setzen "zeigt euphorisch auf den Stuhl"

Kasur (ähh.. der Hauself ne): Wenn sie es verlangen. "setzt sich" Kasur ist gekommen, weil der Herr vor seinem Tod sagte, Kasur solle zur Schwester und ihr dienen. Kasur ist Schwester suchen gegangen und ist hier um ihr zu dienen.

Linda: Ach so, und was macht man so mit nem Hauself? "merkwürdige Gedanken weg schütteln"

Kasur: Sie befehlen Kasur was er machen soll.

Linda: Ich soll dir sagen was du tun sollst, du hast doch einen eigenen Kopf?

Kasur: Herrin, sie verstehen wohl nicht so viel von Hauselfen? ... ... Ohhh, Ohh es tut Kasur unendlich Leid, er wollte niemals dass wissen der Herrin in frage stellen.

Mit diesen Worten wirft er sich zu Boden, fängt an jämerlich zu heulen und zittert am gesamten Leib. Linda aber legt ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken, welcher sich nun noch mehr zusammen zieht. Sie fiängt an Kasur den Rücken leicht zu streicheln.

Linda: Das muss dir nicht leid tun, meine Lehrer haben so was oft zu mir gesagt und sind danach nicht in Tränen ausgebrochen.

Kasur: Warum ist die Herrin so nett zu Kasur? "Hält sichdie hand vor den Mund"

Linda: Mein Bruder hat dich nicht gut behandelt, was? Du kannst dich darauf verlassen, dass ich dich immer gut behandle.

Kasur blickt vorsichtig zu ihr auf und schaut in ein Lächeln. Er ist so fasziniert über ihre Nettigkeit und ihre Art, dass er für einen Moment zu träumen beginnt. Dann fängt er sich jedoch wieder und setzt sich auf den Stuhl, von den er gerade noch hüsterisch sprang.

Kasur:Die Herrin wünscht sicher, dass Kasur ihr erzählt was Hauselfen machen und alles drum herum.

Linda: Zu erst mal wünscht die Herrin, dass du sie nicht mehr Herrin nennst, ichheiße Linda. "wieder dieses Lächeln"

Kasur: Ja. Also, die Hauselfen wurden... blabla...bla...blablablub... und dann kamen die Hauselfen in die Sklaverei, und dann... bla...bla... und das alles kann man machen.

Linda: "hat bedächtig zugehört" Einige Sachen sind so eklig, dass ich sie nicht mal Aussprechen kann. Vertrau mir, ich werde dich so behandeln wie DU es möchtest. Wer bin ich denn, dass ich über dich bestimmen kann.

Sie dreht sich um, geht zur Tür und zielt das Bett an. Mit einem gewaltigen Kampfschrei geht sie auf den Koffer los. Kasur vällt von Stuhl und ist sich sicher, ganz Hogwarts hat diesen Schrei gehört. Er richtet sich auf und tapst auf Linda zu. Diese liegt neben dem Bett und hat den Nachttisch zertrümmert.

Linda: Ich hab wohl den Koffer verfehlt? Der ist aber auch klein.

Kasur: Wenn Kasur ihn für die Herrin zu machen dürfte.

Mit diesen Worten schnippst mit den Fingern und der Koffer packt sich von selbst. Danach repariert er den Nachttisch auf die selbe Weise. Er nimmt den Koffer und versucht dieses Ungetüm aus dem Zimmer zu hieven. Linda aber packt den Griff des Koffers und nimmt ihn in ihre Hand. In der anderen hält sie Kasurs Hand und begibt sich mit ihm nach draußen. Kasur kann immer noch nicht gut genug damit umgehen, wie nett sie ist und lässt sich deshalb mit schleifen.

Unterdessen in McGonagalls Büro.  
Professor McGonagall rämt ihre Sachen zusammen, um in Dumbledores Büro zu ziehen. Es klopft.

McGonagall: Herein.

Snape: "kommt rein, schließt die Tür" Oh, sie packen schon?

McGonagall: "alles fallen lassen" Sie? Was machen sie hier?

Snape: Ich bin gekommen um mit ihnen zu reden.

McGonagall: Ach, und warum sollte ich mit ihnen über etwas reden?

Snape: Ich möchte ihnen die Umstände erklähren, wie es zu Professor Dumbledores Tod kam.

McGoanagall: Das ist doch nicht der einzige Grund, oder?

Snape: "irgendwie gereizt" Darf ich vielleicht erst einmal alles Erklähren?

McGonagall: "seufz" Nun gut. Aber machen sie schnell, ich hab noch einiges zu tun bevor die Schule wieder beginnt.

Snape: Sie wissen, dass Dumbledore mit einem Fluch belegt wurde?

McGonagall: Durchaus. Ihnen dürft aufgefallen sein, dass wir uns sehr nahe standen, wir waren Freunde.

Snape: Er hat mich gebeten ihn zu töten. bevor er eines qualvollen langsamen Todes stirbt, wollte er lieber so sterben. Hätte ich ihn leiden lassen sollen.

McGonagall: Um ehrlich zu sein, das wusste ich schon. Soo, sie haben ihr Begehren an den Tag gelegt, darum würd ich mal sagen... da ist die Tür.

Snape: Ich möchte mein Schulamt weiter ausführen.

McGonagall: Was?

Snape: ICH möchte mein Schulamt weiter ausführen dürfen.

McGonagall: Warum sollte ich sie weiterhin auf die Schüler los lassen. Außerdem würden sie kein Respekt mehr ernten, sie waren ein Todesser.

Snape: Ich war auch Tod, ich glaube für meine Rückkehr ernte ich genug Respekt.

McGonagall: Diesen Respekt gebührt wohl einem anderen Menschen, einer gewissenLindaLean. Sie war es die sie ins Leben zurück gerufen hat. Sie war es, die ein solches Wunder vollbracht hat. Wenn wir gerade bei ihr sind, ich möchte sie sprechen.

Snape: Sie will gerade gehen aber...

Noch bevor er seinen Satz zuende sprechen kann, verschwindet Professor McGonagall aus der Tür. Sie rennt zum Ausgang, der ja nur einige duzend Meter entfernt ist, um Linda noch einzuholen. Sie schafft es gerade noch rechtzeitig. Linda will gerade mit Kasur los fliegen.

McGonagall: Warten sie, Miss Lean.

Linda: "dreht sich um" Ja? Was ist? "steigt von Besen"

McGonagall: Sie können doch nicht einfach so gehen? Sie haben außerdem noch Schule.

Lina: Mittlerweile habe ich diese Schule ganze, lassen sie mich raten, 3 Mal bestanden. Ich glaube sie haben mir genug beigebracht.

McGonagall: Aber...

Linda: Es war schön hier, aber ich möchte doch ein wenig ruhe nach den Strapazen.

McGonagall: Ein letztes gespräch kann doch nicht schaden?

Linda: Es geht um Snape und diese Schrifftrolle? Die behalte ich, ich stelle damit keinen Schaden an. Anderen Menschen kann ich nicht vertrauen, ich werde die Rolle nicht aus meinen Händen geben.

McGonagall: Ich möchte diese Schriftrolle doch gar nicht? Mir geht es darum, dass ich wissen will wie sie das geschafft haben. Ich weis sie sind eine Riddle und haben somit immense Kräfte, aber nicht einmal ER hätte es geschafft. Sie waren immer eine Durchschnittliche Schülerin, ich verstehe das nicht.

Linda: "lächelt" Ich wollte nie viel Aufsehen erregen. Glauben sie es wäre leichter gefallen, wenn alle gewusst hätten, dass ich Pasel spreche und ähnliche Kräfte aufweiße wie... wie mein Bruder "schaut bedänklich zu Boden"

McGonagall: "bittetLinda rein" Möchten sie vielleicht lieber darüber sprechen.

Linda: Professor Dumbledore wusste schon warum er sie zur neuen Direktorin machte.

McGonagall lächelt und zeigtLinda die Richtung. Schweigend gehen beide in McGonagalls Büro.

McGonagall: Entschuldige die Unordnung, ich packe gerade... oder wollte es eigentlich. Hmm, das muss ich dann wohl zu gegebener Zeit machen.

Linda: Ohh... das kann ich doch machen. Darf ich, das hab ich mir von einem Freund ab geguckt. Wo soll es denn hin gehen?

McGonagall: Nicht doch Kindchen. Das musst du nicht tun.

Linda: Keine sorge ich habs verbessert, die Koffer tragen sich auch selber hoch. War wohl doch ein wenig schwer für Kasur.

Linda schnippst mit den Fingern, die Koffer packen sich selbst und tragen sich dann sogar noch selber hoch. Professor McGonagall konnte diese Leichtigkeit des Zauberns nur bestaunen. Dann aber viel ihr der Name Kasur auf.

McGonagall: Kasur, ist das nicht der Hauself von Voldemort, ich meine deinem Bruder? Hatter er es denn sehr schwer?

Linda: Er ist zu gut zu mir, so ängstlich undaufopferungsvoll zu gleich. Ich denke er hatte es nie leicht.

McGonagall: Eigentlich weiß ich nicht recht wie ich beginnen soll?

Linda: Beginnen, mit was?

McGonagall: Alle Welt redet darüber wie toll es doch ist, dass Voldemort tot ist, doch keiner fragt dich, wie es dir bei dieser Sache geht.

Linda: Ich... Mir geht es gut, ich finds auch toll dass er tot ist... er kann niemanden mehr verletzen.

McGonagall: Und nun hätte ich gerne deine wirkliche Meinung.

Linda: "erinnert sich" Wissen sie, er war nicht immer so. Er hatte auch gute Seiten an sich. Ich weis, das glaubt mir keiner. Er hat die ganze Welt in den Wahnsinn getrieben, hat Dunkelheit, Trauer, Wut und Qual verbunden, doch er war auch mal klein. Als er ein Junge war hat er auf mich aufgepasst. Wenn man mir weh tat, war er es der mir geholfen hat, war er es, der mir halt gegeben hat. Ich konnte nie glauben, dass es auch noch eine so dunkle, viel stärkere Seite gab. Meinen sie er hätte mich am Leben gelassen, wenn er so schlimm wäre? Meinen sie er hätte mir jeh ein Haar gekrümmt? Er hat mir, als er schon "Voldemort" war, diesen Körper geschenkt. Ich wäre gestorben mit meinen alten Körper. Er hat mich nie schlecht behandelt, noch in größtem Ärger hat er nie Hand angelegt. Er wusste, dass ich jedes Mal nach Griffendore kam, er war jedes Mal wütend. Er hat mich zur strafe Nacht für Nacht Zaubersprüche aufsagen lassen. Wenn er merkte, dass ich auf Dumbledores Seite war lies er mich sämtliche Flüche an Tieren durchführen, aber mir hat er nie weh getan. Ich kenne ihn als mein Bruder und als Voldemort, doch der Bruder, den ich hatte, war immer an meiner Seite. Ich kann nicht so einfach sagen, er soll in der Hölle schmoren. Sooo, jetzt isses raus, das tat gut. Jetzt kann ich gehen.

McGonagall: Ich glaube nun verstehe ich einiges. Kann ich dir sonst noch irgendwie helfen?

Linda: Eine Sache vielleicht noch. Ich weis er will nicht, dass ich ihm helfe, aber... könnten sie Snape seinen alten Job geben? Er hat sich doch gut eingelebt.

McGonagall: Mal sehen was ich tun kann. Ich kann aber nichts versprechen.

Linda: Das macht nichts, Professor Dumbledore konnte das auch nie.

Sie zwinkert Professor McGonagall zu und geht schließlich zurück zu Kasur und ihren Besen. Professor McGonagall schüttelt mit den Kopf und spürt noch einmal die Anwesenheit Dumbledores. Schweigend genießt sie die Erinnerung an ihn. Linda ist in zwischen am Ausgang angekommen. Kasur hält Koffer und Besen in der Hand und schaut in die Luft. Er merkt erst gar nicht, dass Linda wieder da ist. Diese tippt ihn leicht auf die Schulter und fordert den Besen. Erschrocken gibt er diesen ab und setzt sich hinten drauf. Linda schiebt Kasur jedoch nach vorne mit den Worten: Ich fliege. Beide fliegen der mittlerweile untergehenden Sonne entgegen.

Die geschichte is noch nicht fertig... verbesserungen folgen.. auch auf Wunsch oder Vorschlag


End file.
